


科学事故一定要尽快解决

by Aponight



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《蝙蝠侠：英勇无畏》小料推广本参本文，本子完售，本文就发出来了。希望有更多人喜欢蓝蝙蝠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	科学事故一定要尽快解决

原作：蝙蝠侠：英勇无畏  
级别：粮食  
出场人物：蓝蝙蝠（们），海王，泰德·柯德（二代蓝甲虫），塑料人，风筝人  
警告：梗出自英勇无畏动画第二季第八集，中配第34集。科学部分完全胡扯，人物OOC

1.

放射性物质能杀死人，能创造超级英雄，也能带来点别的什么奇奇怪怪的效果。

按理说，作为一个普通人遭受了不止一次辐射之后，就算没死也得留点后遗症，没有后遗症也该变异了，变不成浩克也该变个别的吧。可惜，蝙蝠侠从来没变过，不，这种表述不准确，应该说，蝙蝠侠从来没有留下后遗症也没有变成动物侠或者火风暴那样的超能力者，他还是个普通人类，强壮、健康，除了坚不可摧的意志之外没有其他任何超能力。

本来一切都挺正常的，歌谭很安静，地球很平静，宇宙中也没什么紧急事件需要处理。蝙蝠侠巡逻了一圈之后就去赴老朋友泰德的约，参观他的最新动力系统试验机。

“老朋友，你终于来了！”蓝甲虫高兴地挥挥手，这个约会他们两个已经约了有一个月了，但不是蝙蝠侠要出任务，就是蓝甲虫需要打击犯罪，一直拖到今天才凑到一起。

蝙蝠侠直接走到对方正在摆弄的机器前，作为发动机来说这台机器非常小巧，核心处闪着淡淡的蓝色光芒，旁边的计算机上没有度数。

“你还没有开始测试？”

泰德拉着老朋友走到电脑前，兴致勃勃地展示数据：“测试过了，效果非常棒，比我现在用的发动机动力高一倍多。”

“恭喜你，泰德。”屏幕上的数据非常喜人，蝙蝠侠也由衷为朋友的成功感到高兴。

“不，”泰德摇摇头，兴奋变成沮丧，“现在还有一个问题，发动机核心的小型反应堆在空气中会变得不稳定，很容易爆炸，我试过各种密封方法，但是都没有用，不是会降低传导效果就是不能完全密闭。”

布鲁斯注视着设计图，问道：“已经试过所有的方法了么？”

“差不多，还差一种。”蓝甲虫看看表，“如果这次还不成功我只能放弃这个设计了。他也应该来了。”

“谁？”

“海王，我只剩亚特兰蒂斯的技术没试过了，他答应今天帮我送一个样品来。”

电脑提示这时跳出来，显示海王请求通行许可。

“嗨！老朋友！我来了！海王从不迟到，也从不让朋友失望！”

很快海王就抱着一个大箱子从蓝甲虫电梯里硬挤出来，那身肌肉把高强度合金电梯门欺压得吱嘎作响。、

“啊！蝙蝠侠老友，你也在！好久不见了！”海王撂下箱子开心地抱住老朋友。

“呃……晚上好，海王。”虽然不会抱怨，但蝙蝠侠真是被海王的大力抱得骨头都要折了。海王是个好朋友，不过他过度热情这一点蝙蝠侠永远也适应不了。

“嗨！蓝甲虫老朋友，你要的东西我送来了，让我瞧瞧你要用它做什么好玩的东西！”

“我的新型发动机的封闭罩。”蓝甲虫飞快地拆开包装，海王已经转过身去看那闪着漂亮光芒的动力核心。

“多漂亮的小东西。”海王说着回头看向正在摆弄封闭罩蓝甲虫，而等后者一脸惊恐地大叫“小心”的时候，他只来得及扑进一个角落。几乎是立刻，被他不小心碰裂封闭罩的动力核心爆炸了。

蓝甲虫基地的自动灭火装置飞快启动，很快火势就被扑灭，坚固的建筑结构也没造成塌方之类的恶性事故，只是基地中的设备基本都炸没了。泰德实验期间已经不知道炸过多少回，虽然这次严重了点，但还是在他估计范围内，迅速从藏身处爬起来检查环境，其他状况都在他预估范围内，唯独辐射值低于正常水平，这让他有点迷糊。

“喔哦…………”一堆设备残骸里传来一阵呻吟，泰德走过去搬开半个柜子，从夹角里拉出制服肩膀破了个大洞的蝙蝠侠。

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”

蝙蝠侠晕头转向地眨眨眼，看着泰德十几秒，眼神才终于聚焦在对方脸上，又过了十几秒，慢吞吞地吐出一句：“哦，泰德老朋友，你这有吃的吗？”不等被问愣了的泰德回答，他就慢吞吞地环顾了一下四周，失望地垮下肩膀，“好啦，看也知道没有吃的了，我还是回去吃吧。”

泰德一头雾水：“布鲁斯？你没事吧？”

“不！我才没事！这些破烂难不倒我！”墙角一个倒塌的模型碰地弹飞出去，蝙蝠侠像颗出膛的子弹似的蹦了出来。

“目前观察结果，可以初步确认我暂时没什么问题，具体结果还要等详细检查之后才能下结论，泰德老友，我得回去仔细检查一下，先走了。”泰德身后的废墟里不紧不慢地爬出一个蝙蝠侠，一边仔细地拍掉身上的灰尘一边向出口走去。

“海神啊！谁能告诉我这是怎么回事？！”终于从房间内最大一堆废墟里挣扎出来的海王目瞪口呆地嚷嚷。

“我也想知道怎么回事。”泰德那和蝙蝠侠不相上下的科学头脑第一次当机了。

 

2.

“等等！”看着三个蝙蝠侠旁若无人地准备离开，泰德终于反应过来，把人叫住。

三个蝙蝠侠同时停住脚步回头，虽然戴着面具只露出嘴巴，但是泰德还是从老朋友们的下巴上看出了不同的表情。

第一个蝙蝠侠全没精神地耷拉着嘴角，第二个蝙蝠侠暴躁的似乎随时准备抓个人揍一顿，第三个蝙蝠侠倒是一脸认真谨慎，但是怎么看都有点奇怪的亢奋。

“呃……”天才科学家、超级英雄，蓝甲虫——泰德·柯德难得地结巴起来。

还没等他说话，一边的海王忽然高声说道：“海神啊！三个蝙蝠侠！我一定要写进我的书里去，题目就叫——”

“《七海之王的意外——三个蝙蝠侠的诞生》。”第一个蝙蝠侠慢吞吞地，恰到好处地插话。

“哦……”七海之王卡壳了，他终于想起来爆炸是自己不小心碰破了保护罩造成的，“抱歉，老朋友……们？”亚瑟迟疑不定地用了复数形式，不过他很快就重新开朗起来，从已经变成垃圾的一堆残骸中翻出了一个透明球体，宣布道：“亚特兰蒂斯之光！朋友们！我的礼物没有损坏！”

“老朋友们，”有了先例，泰德用起复数形式就感觉没那么奇怪了，“我觉得你们最好先留下来，我们一起想办法找出这个事故的解决办法。”以他科学家的大脑怎么可能没有想到是动力核心爆炸引起的蝙蝠侠的“分裂”——虽然分裂的也太奇怪了点。

第三个蝙蝠侠抿抿嘴，欲言又止，第一个蝙蝠侠倒是毫不掩饰嫌弃的表情，撇撇嘴，慢悠悠地道：“老朋友，你确定这里还能做研究吗？”

泰德环顾四周，他的基地一片狼藉，计算机倒是没什么问题，但是显示器碎了好几块，其他设备也都被爆炸损毁的不成样子，待在这片废墟里确实什么都干不了。蓝甲虫叹口气：“我们还没收集原始数据。”

第三个蝙蝠侠点点头，从腰带里掏出一件蝙蝠装备，绕着房间转了一圈，然后回到门口，看着屏幕上的度数点点头：“收集好了，蓝甲虫老朋友，你要一起来蝙蝠洞吗？我想这件事一定很有趣。”

表情越来越不耐烦的第二个蝙蝠侠终于爆发了。他大吼道：“你们弄完了没有！赶紧离开这地方！还有很多犯罪等着我去打击！”

“蝙蝠侠，我不认为你现在的状态适合去打击犯罪，我们还没弄明白……”蓝甲虫试着阻止。

“弄明白什么？！”第二个蝙蝠侠大吼道，“什么都不能阻止蝙蝠侠打击犯罪！”

“喝呀！”海王也被激起了激情，挥舞着双臂火上浇油地助威，“说得好，老朋友！让我们把噩梦带给那些可恶的罪犯吧！”

“走！”第二个蝙蝠侠像个炮弹一样从蓝甲虫基地的破洞里弹出去了，跟着出去的还有始终没弄清状况却兴致高昂的海王。

“哦，只有我们应该也行。”第三个蝙蝠侠一板一眼地说，“我觉得我们应该把海王的礼物也带上，你说呢，蓝甲虫？”

“好主意。”蓝甲虫自觉地去把那个成人无法合抱的大球扛起来，走向停机坪，“用我的飞机？”

“我的蝙蝠飞机就停在外面。”第三个蝙蝠侠说。

第一个蝙蝠侠挠挠鼻翼，说道：“我还是坐泰德的飞机，地方比较大，我困了。”

泰德·柯德，天才发明家、亿万富翁、超级英雄、第二代蓝甲虫，第一次如此庆幸自己的面罩包裹的面积足够大，才把他崩溃的表情遮掩住。

虽然显然也没有遮掩的多么完美，跟着泰德一起走进蓝甲虫飞机的第一个蝙蝠侠丝毫没有帮忙搬运大球的打算，而是用无精打采的戏谑表情看着更加崩溃的蓝甲虫驾驶飞机飞向哥谭。

 

3.

飞机开动的第一分钟，第一个蝙蝠侠就毫无形象地摊在座椅里睡着了。泰德犹豫了很久，也没有按下和蝙蝠机的通话按钮，他扭头看了看幸福地打着小呼噜的第一个蝙蝠侠，在电脑系统“已进入哥谭市上空”的提示音中叹了口气。

睡的天塌不惊地蝙蝠侠在甲虫飞机落在蝙蝠洞里时就行来了，拖着脚步摇摇晃晃地从蓝甲虫身边擦过，走进蝙蝠洞深处，等到泰德和第三个蝙蝠侠抬着那颗大球安放在实验场地时，第一个蝙蝠侠也不知道从哪里拖出了一张躺椅，怀抱着超大号桶装玉米脆片咔嚓咔嚓地嚼个不停。

“懒鬼！蝙蝠侠是从来不吃玉米脆片的！”

第二个蝙蝠侠也意外的出现在了蝙蝠洞，同行的还有海王。

“喝呀！”海王咏叹般地地对正在准备实验的两个人说，“今天真是伟大的一天！我和蝙蝠侠一起突袭了罪犯们的老巢！台球是用来阻止恶棍们冲锋的最佳武器！然后蝙蝠侠和我——七海之王在黑门监狱门口庆祝了伟大的胜利！”

“是的！”第二个蝙蝠侠挥舞着拳头，“恶棍们太不经揍！懒鬼，起来，蝙蝠侠不吃垃圾食品！”他对着第一个蝙蝠侠的椅子腿踢了一脚。

“满脑子肌肉的我，我想你是根本不会理解玉米片的美妙的。”满嘴玉米片的蝙蝠侠扭动一下，完美的保护了自己的零食。

“我认为目前的情况……”和蓝甲虫站在一起的蝙蝠侠不为所动地分析电脑屏幕上的数据。

“我认为你们应该是在吸收了动力核心的辐射后按照性格被分成了三个人，你，是蝙蝠侠科学理智的部分，”蓝甲虫指着气鼓鼓地跑去做引体向上的蝙蝠侠，“那个应该是暴力的那部分，”他数到蝙蝠洞最黑暗温暖角落里已经干掉了大半桶玉米片的蝙蝠侠，“他……是懒惰的部分。”

“非常精辟，老朋友，”科学蝙蝠侠点点头，把手头的数据展示给蓝甲虫，“我认为蝙蝠侠，没分裂那个，吸收了全部的辐射后，因为身体无法承受，所以以分裂成三个人的形式进行自我保护。虽然为什么会分裂成属性不同的三个人这个我还没弄明白，真是个有趣的课题。”他若有所思地在键盘上敲敲打打，似乎打算立刻就开始研究属性不同的分裂成因是什么。

“蝙蝠侠，”蓝甲虫连忙阻止了快要进入技术宅模式的老朋友——之一，“我认为我们需要立即研究的是怎么让你们恢复原状，现在你们像吹足了气的皮球一样，身体随时可能因为承受不了辐射而爆炸。”

“唔，你说得对，动力核心的资料你带来了吗？”科学蝙蝠侠从善如流。

“当然。”蓝甲虫把资料输入蝙蝠电脑，两个高速运转的科学家脑袋凑到一起开始研究。

暴力蝙蝠侠在和懒惰蝙蝠侠吵架败北后，就一直在进行各种体能锻炼，直到海王把硕大的蝙蝠洞参观完毕并大肆赞美一番之后邀请他一起去巡逻。

“让博士们做博士的工作，我们去维护正义打击犯罪吧！”海王激昂地宣布。

“当然！快走！”

于是两个超级英雄风风火火地冲出了蝙蝠洞。

蓝甲虫从百忙之中抬起头来看了看那两个活力十足的背影。至少两个城市的巡逻不会被耽误了。他自我安慰地想。

 

4.

在双份科学头脑地帮助下，复原蝙蝠侠的工作进展的很快，即使如此，他们也花掉了近一周的时间。好消息是，研究结果标明，蝙蝠侠们的状态非常稳定，至少这一周内不会出现糟糕的变化，坏消息是，已经找到了让蝙蝠侠们合体的办法，可是制作出可行的装置还需要两天。

这期间，海王和暴力蝙蝠侠保卫着他们的城市还有周边海洋，在把能找到的罪犯都打包塞进黑门监狱和阿克汉姆之后，两个人顺便扫荡了周边所有的城市，如同旋风一般地打击着犯罪。其他有自己英雄的城市也没放过，为此绿箭侠专门打来电话抗议，不幸的是，暴力蝙蝠侠和海王不在，科学蝙蝠侠和蓝甲虫没功夫接电话，于是星城的富豪守护者被睡的迷迷糊糊的懒惰蝙蝠侠用慢吞吞的辛辣言辞喷了回去。

懒惰蝙蝠侠，他除了吃就是睡，偶尔翻出不知道以前藏在哪个角落的玩具们玩一会儿，或者讽刺一下忙得忘记睡觉的技术宅二人组，以及偶尔回到蝙蝠洞的暴力二人组。但是，总的来说他最主要的活动就是窝在那张专属躺椅上吃枫糖玉米脆片、芝士薯片或者其他什么东西，一般在吃掉三分之二桶的时候就会呼呼地睡着。

“见鬼！他都胖成球了！”

这天，暴力蝙蝠侠的怒吼响彻蝙蝠洞，蓝甲虫被扳手砸了脚背，科学蝙蝠侠被螺丝刀戳了手腕，幸好他们都穿着制服，没有受伤。

他们顺着声音冲过去，看见暴跳如雷的暴力蝙蝠侠和目瞪口呆的海王。

“海神啊，我可从没想过蝙蝠侠会胖成这样。”

“……我也没想过。”震惊到有点反应不过来的蓝甲虫喃喃地同意。

暴力蝙蝠侠完全没有夸张，懒惰蝙蝠侠比其他两个蝙蝠侠胖了整整三圈，摊在躺椅上的样子确实十分像个球。

“别那么激动，”懒惰蝙蝠侠在四双眼睛的注目下毫无压力地把剩下半个热狗吞进肚里，“这只不过是正常的体重增加而已。”

“根本不正常！蝙蝠侠从来没有赘肉！”暴力蝙蝠侠的样子像是想把懒惰蝙蝠侠揪起来揍一顿。

“我觉得我们应该加快进度。”蓝甲虫转头看向科学蝙蝠侠。

“工作已经基本完成，我们只需要借用一下福斯特市的超大型电磁发生装置就可以了。”科学蝙蝠侠点点头。

“我才不要和他合体！他简直是蝙蝠侠的耻辱！”暴力蝙蝠侠立刻抗议。

“冷静，你这个暴力狂。”懒惰蝙蝠侠不知道从哪儿摸出一袋薯片在吃，“如果不合体，你连通过减肥洗去耻辱的机会都没有。”

“他说得对。”科学蝙蝠侠给了暴力蝙蝠侠致命一击，“不合体的话我们三个都会……”

“嘭！”懒惰蝙蝠侠截断话头做了个一声爆炸灰飞烟灭的口型。

“所以你们帮忙搬下设备，我们这就去福斯特市。”蓝甲虫把话题转向更有建设性的方向。

于是大家一起动手，把需要用到的设备搬上甲虫飞机，当然，这其中不包括懒惰蝙蝠侠。

“你说你和这个有什么区别！”暴躁的暴力蝙蝠侠抱着设备的一部分——之前海王拿来的大球，冲着懒惰蝙蝠侠咆哮。

“我比它软。”懒惰蝙蝠侠仔细封好薯片袋，掸掸胸前的食物碎屑，挪动着从躺椅上下来，一摇一晃地走向蓝甲虫飞机，所有人都觉得他很可能就这么脚步一软摔倒在地，像个真皮球一样骨碌碌地滚开。

 

5.

“坏消息，”科学蝙蝠侠从蝙蝠机上发来通讯，“拥有超大型电磁发生装置的实验室被风筝人劫持了，神奇队长最近要考试，抽不出身。”

“我来解决！”暴力蝙蝠侠在频道里咆哮，背景音是海王赞同的助威声。

“我们应该一起解决，这样事情结束之后就可以直接把你们合体。”蓝甲虫提议。

“我同意。”科学蝙蝠侠第一个赞同。

“好吧。”打击犯罪的机会被瓜分让暴力蝙蝠侠很不情愿。

“没——意——见——”懒惰蝙蝠侠在蓝甲虫身后有气无力地响应。

两架飞机在实验室外降落，一个红色身影立刻冒了出来。

“嗨，蝙蝠侠！没想到在这见到你，你也是来抓风筝人的吗？我们合作绝对会阻止他的阴谋！”塑料人不等其他人开口，就一口气说了一大串。

“当然！我可是蝙蝠侠！”暴力蝙蝠侠气势汹汹地从他身边冲过。

“你好，奥布莱恩。”科学蝙蝠侠认真地打招呼。

等到蓝甲虫和海王把蝙蝠侠的遭遇向塑料人说完，懒惰蝙蝠侠才慢腾腾地从甲虫飞机上挪下来。

“天啊！伙计，你可真是……”塑料人的下巴啪地一声砸在地上弹了几下，他连忙伸长手臂把它托回去，好继续说话，“太奇妙了！”

“你看起来和我弹性一样好！朋友！”塑料人拉长两腿一步跨到懒惰蝙蝠侠面前，拍拍他的肩膀，那里软乎乎、果冻一样的手感让他爱不释手，“你能这样弹吗？来吧来吧试试看，一定很有趣！”他说着把自己变成了一个弹力球，在懒惰蝙蝠侠周围嘣嘣嘣地弹了起来。

“塑料人！我们还有任务！”暴力蝙蝠侠又窜了回来，一把扯住塑料人的脖子把他拖进实验室大门，而海王早就冲进去了。

科学蝙蝠侠和蓝甲虫无奈地对视了一眼，紧紧跟上。

“该死的！你们怎么会在这！”海王一脚踹开金属防护门，实验室里的风筝人发出一声尖叫。因为最近蝙蝠侠和海王的大规模扫荡行动，风筝人不得不躲到远离打击范围的福斯特市来执行他的计划——利用超级天线和电磁发生装置结合把整座城市变成他风筝实验的试验场，他相信这样超大的风筝实验一定会让他名垂青史，为自己在科技博物馆的富兰克林塑像旁赢得一个更大的塑像席位，说不定还能取代那尊蠢兮兮的富兰克林像呢。

当他无意中发现福斯特市的电磁发生装置比他原来计划的功率强好几倍之后，他简直欣喜若狂了，如果实验成功，不仅仅是福斯特市，连周围的五个城市也都会变成超级风筝实验场，他的塑像一定能取代富兰克林，坐在博物馆最好的位置上！

“我绝对不会让你们破坏我的伟大计划！”风筝人大叫着，一群手下冲向了海王和蝙蝠侠等人。

其实风筝人在黑道的声誉并不好，平时根本没几个手下，但最近被蝙蝠侠和海王吓怕了躲到福斯特市的小混混太多，于是风筝人趁机壮大了一下实力。趁着混战的机会，风筝人安装这最后几个部件，准备启动电磁发生设备。

“喔，这可真热闹。”缓慢地“滚”进来的懒惰蝙蝠侠毫无紧张感地感慨了一句，顺便歪头躲过背后小混混的一枪，那颗子弹擦过他的肩膀，打碎了风筝人身后的机器零件。

“简直太棒了！蝙蝠侠！”塑料人把自己扭的像唐人街的中国结一样来躲避攻击，还不忘给懒惰蝙蝠侠叫好。

眼见实验无法完成，风筝人向超级英雄们丢出一大堆风筝形状的武器，自己则冲向后门准备逃跑。

“我去抓他！”塑料人急忙把自己解开，冲向风筝人。

“朋友们！去做你们该做的事，这里交给我了！”海王豪迈地踩着三个小混混，让蓝甲虫和科学蝙蝠侠去调试电磁发生设备。

“你漏了一个。”懒惰蝙蝠侠靠在墙上，努努嘴向海王示意那个因为踩住他的披风而一跤摔倒迅速滚远的混混。

“谢谢！老朋友！”海王立刻跑过去抓起那个滚的晕头转向的倒霉鬼，丢在证明自己战绩的人山上。

等到最后一个混混被海王敲昏堆到人山上时，电磁发生设备上风筝人留下的破烂已经被拆除干净，于是几个人又把他们自己的设备搬进来，迅速安装完毕。

“你们准备好了就进隔离仓。”蓝甲虫招呼三个蝙蝠侠。

三个蝙蝠侠挤进吸收辐射的隔离仓里，暴力蝙蝠侠推着懒惰蝙蝠侠圆滚滚的肚皮抱怨：“你一个人就占了三个人的地方。”

“肌肉把你的初等计算能力也淹没了吗？”懒惰蝙蝠侠撇嘴，“这里总共还没有三个人大。”

科学蝙蝠侠艰难地从肌肉山和肥肉山中间伸出一只手向蓝甲虫示意：“准备好了。”

“启动。”蓝甲虫按下开关。

一阵强光过后，隔离仓的门再次打开，只有一个蝙蝠侠走了出来。

“谢谢你们，我的朋友们，一切都恢复正常了。”他和蓝甲虫握手。

海王扑上来给了他一个超级力量的拥抱：“老朋友，你回来了！我会想念和暴力的你一起扫荡罪恶的日子！”

“哦……”面具下面的蝙蝠侠皱皱眉，“我觉得还是这样打击犯罪比较好。”

“伙计们，我抓住了风筝人！把他交给了福斯特警察局……”塑料人一步从门外跨了进来，“哦，蝙蝠侠你恢复了？”

他伸出一根手指戳戳蝙蝠侠胸口的标志，硬梆梆地：“没有弹性了，真奇妙。”

“是啊，”海王奇怪地摸着胡子，“老朋友你和以前完全没区别，那些脂肪呢？”

“我想大该是被机器当作辐射一起吸收掉了吧。”蓝甲虫猜测道。

“如此聪慧的仪器！”亚瑟感慨着。

“总之，”蝙蝠侠向朋友们说道，“谢谢你们的帮助，朋友们，没有你们我不可能解决这次事件。”

The End


End file.
